


The Moon to the Tide

by BlameMyMuses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Moirails, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameMyMuses/pseuds/BlameMyMuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee would be lost without Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon to the Tide

You're always up and motherfucking sitting out by the miraculous water, just up and staring at the way the waves up and sparkle in the motherfucking moonlight. You know how they fucking feel, 'cause fuck if that shit ain't the best motherfucking miracle feeling a guy can up and be having. Soft moonlight and shit, all just shooshing those wild wave motherfuckers. Moonlight sure as shit knows how to be all calming down and quieting a fucker down when the wicked whimsies are all up and whispering dark nothings in a motherfucker's auricular sponges.

 

See, a motherfucker like you saw that, saw how the miracles worked, what all were up and going on between the moons and the waves, and you fucking told yourself you had better get yourself a moon of your very motherfucking own. No listening to the sadistic fuckers what are all twisting your thoughts to mayhem and madness all the fucking time, no you motherfucking told your very fucking own self this bit of miracle wisdom. Listening to your motherfucking own self, too.

 

You found Karkat.

 

Or he all up and fucking found you. Fuck if you remember which came fucking first—the moons, or the tides—but shits all tied together now, and he's just motherfucking pale as moonlight for you, and you lean into that pale embrace all up and like the waves lean into the moons' fucking pull, too.

 

Shit's a motherfucking miracle, is what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my personal headcanon for why Gamzee needs Karkat. He needs him like the tides need the moon, to keep them in balance and steady. And, of course, Cancer's planetary ruler is the moon, so it's even more perfect. :)


End file.
